


Fantasies

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, F/M, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Scully's idealistic fantasy.  Missing scene from the episode "Deadalive"





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr @frangipanidownunder "65. I don't want you to stop."

“Mulder, stop it,” Scully giggled. “That tickles.”

She lounged against her couch on a rainy Saturday afternoon. Mulder had built up a fire to ward off any autumn cold earlier and now he was fixated on her ever-growing belly. With a green tape measure around his neck, his warm calloused hands pushed up her maternity sweater as squirmed like a worm. “Does that tickle, Scully?”

“You know damn well it does,” she laughed. “I haven’t gotten any bigger yesterday. Our baby is annoyed with you doing this all the time.”

“Well, you better get used to it, bud,” Mulder whispered, placing a kiss on her belly button. “You too, mommy.” He glanced at Scully at the corner of his eye. He had a glowing smile that made her feel warm all over. “Especially me hovering around you with the next few months.”

“I’m barely beginning to show. So you are going to tell me that every chance you get, you are going to measure my growing belly…”

“Our baby,” he corrected.

“Mulder, quit twisting my words.”

He rolled her blue sweater down, smoothing it out reverently. “I’m not twisting your words at all. I was thinking after the baby is born…maybe we should find a bigger place.”

“What do you mean?” Scully played with his hair. “You walking away from Oregon and chasing x-files is all I really wanted. I just wanted us to have a future. I’m happy, Mulder.”

“Really? Because I was thinking of something more permanent. Just standing still.”

“Like what?”

Mulder shrugged and got up from the floor. He moved to sit behind Scully and hold her. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe buy something? The x-files is Skinner’s problem now. I don’t know how you swung it, but both of us teaching at Quantico isn’t something I imagined, but why don’t we find something closer. Maybe near Aquia. Or Occoquan. Closer to Quantico. Still near your mom.”

“A little taste of suburbia. I thought Arcadia showed us that wasn’t for you.”

“Well,” Mulder said, kissing the crook of her neck, “I couldn’t see myself being a good father after my own and now I want nothing more than to be with you, have a family, and raise our little miracle together.”

Scully smiled and relaxed. “This journey we’re on, Mulder…I don’t want you to stop. I don’t want us to stop.”

“It won’t, Scully. The x-files may be over but our story’s not.” He sighed and hugged her tighter. “I have a feeling it’s just beginning.” Somewhere off in the distance, a timer was going off. “Must be the muffins, I got it, Scully.”

“Mulder leave it. Mulder…” She pulled him to stay with her on the couch but he ignored her and got up. “Mulder!”

But something was wrong. Scully could feel it. The timer was growing louder and Scully blinked. The oven timer was now her alarm clock. She raised her arm, sweeping it across the empty half of her bed. Cold sheets. Alone. She blinked and the tears fell. It had all been a dream. Just a dream. Scully turned onto her side and saw the black dress her mom had laid out the night before for Mulder’s funeral. He had gone to Oregon and never came back. She clutched her stomach, the baby bump now just becoming noticeable, and she cried over the injustice and unfairness of the universe for their unborn child. Most of all, she cried because she had to acknowledge the fact, both publicly and personally. Mulder was never coming back. He was gone.


End file.
